тωєηту ƒσυя
by Tefa-sakura
Summary: [U.A.] Ella, una estudiante normal con aspiraciones de ser actriz, pero con una insoportable hermanastra. El, un famoso y reconocido actor que solo desea amar a esa chica fuerte y gentil. ¿Que pasa cuando en un cuento hay dos príncipes, puede pasar en la vida real?. Este fic forma parte en el Reto "Érase una Vez" del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).


**Twenty Four**

**Parte I**

**Todos los nombres y Skip Beat! son propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura**

**Este fic forma parte en el Reto "Érase una Vez" del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).**

"_**Cenicienta"**_

* * *

_Las notas de vals estaban presentes en el gran salón, varias parejas bailaban al compás de la música elegante y romántica, tal como en los cuentos de hadas, sin embargo, sintió que no encajaba en el escenario a pesar de lucir un hermoso vestido que la hacía parecer como una autentica princesa, se sintió perdida, desorientada e invisible para que alguien se diera cuenta de su preocupado rostro._

— ¿Me concedes esta pieza? — escucho a su espalda, giro su rostro y sus ojos se llenaron de alegría al verlo a él detrás de una máscara, sin importar que desconocía por completo su identidad, dibujo una dulce sonrisa mientras que su corazón latía fuertemente al estar finalmente en sus brazos.

_Ambos se miraban fijamente, el mundo había desaparecido y la música se sincronizaba con el ritmo de sus corazones, el sentimiento era mutuo a pesar de no darle un apropiado nombre, pero lo importante era estar juntos, sin embargo, una duda atormentaba los pensamientos de la doncella, ¿realmente podrán estar juntos para siempre?._

— ¿Quién eres? — cuestiono con voz angustiada y una terrible sensación en su estómago, los dos se detuvieron sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. El joven fue acercando a su rostro para posar sus labios en la mejilla sonrosada de la chica, quien de inmediato se estremeció ante su encanto.

— Pronto — dijo él en medio de un susurro antes de soltarla y hacer que ella sintiera un enorme vacío.

— Espera, no te vayas — pidió con desesperación al verlo marchar, quería alcanzarlo pero una fuerza ajena y una insistente voz diciendo su nombre la retuvieron.

—Kyoko— la joven trato de hacer odios sordos, pero aquel molesto sonido se hizo cada vez más fuerte —¡Kyoko, despierta— finalmente abrió los ojos y se enderezo de golpe viendo como una guapa pelinegra la miraba con el ceño fruncido denotando desprecio y hostilidad hacia la joven de cabellos enmarañados.

— Mimori, ¿Qué quieres?, ¿Por qué me levantas tan temprano? — cuestiono dejando escapar un bostezo e intentar nuevamente dormir bajo la calidez de sus sabanas.

—¿Eres estúpida o qué?, ya son más de las siete, no seas una perezosa inútil y levántate— Kyoko de inmediato despertó para después ver su reloj despertador, descubriendo con horror que este ya no funcionaba.

—No puede ser, tendré que comprar otro— dijo totalmente afligida al agregarse un gasto más en lo que llevaba del mes.

—¿Me estas escuchando? — pregunto molesta, logrando que finalmente Kyoko le prestara atención y recibir de lleno en la cara una fina blusa blanca escolar— Tiene una arruga, plánchala—se retiró de la habitación dando un portazo tras de sí y sin esperar alguna replica por parte de la ojimel, aunque de cualquier manera, ella no hubiera dicho nada.

_Así era la vida de Kyoko Mogami desde que tenía memoria, su madre, Saena Mogami no demostraba cariño hacia ella, siempre le reprochaba y le recalcaba que ella era la causa del abandono de su padre, de alguien que ni siquiera recordaba, ni como era su rostro o su voz, nada, ni siquiera una foto para intentar idealizarlo. Al único hombre que considero como un padre fue el segundo esposo de Saena y padre de Mimori: Nanokura Yoshi. Él la amaba como a una hija, la consentía, la mimaba, mientras que a Mimori siempre la reprendía por sus arranques de histeria, llenos de rabietas y berrinches al no verse cumplidos cada uno de sus caprichos infantiles, no obstante seis años atrás murió a causa de una terrible enfermedad, dejándole a la pobre Kyoko una enorme tristeza y un terrible sentimiento de ira y rencor por parte de su hermanastra, sumando así el desprecio que sentía su propia madre hacia ella. _

_Después de planchar la blusa de Mimori y de arreglarse rápidamente para ir a la escuela, bajo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, apresurada e inquieta puso los platillos sobre la mesa mientras escuchaba algunas risas a lo lejos descubriendo que se trataba de su madre y de su hermanastra, como si se tratara de una estrecha relación madre-hija, ellas detuvieron su charla y mostraron un rostro serio ante la sonrisa cordial de la ojimiel, quien de inmediato borro al no recibir una respuesta similar. El desayuno fue silencioso, generando un incómodo ambiente en el aire, hasta que Saena se levantó de la mesa deseándole solamente a Mimori los buenos días, ignorando por completo la presencia de su propia hija. _

— Ya me voy — argumento con aire arrogante al escuchar un claxon a las afueras de la casa.

—¿Puedo irme contigo? —cuestiono esperanzada la pelinegra, pero lo que recibió como respuesta fue una sonrisa burlona por parte de la joven.

—¿Estás loca?, no quiero contaminar el auto de la agencia con tu presencia— agito su sedoso cabello con su mano y barriendo con la mirada el pelo dañado y reseco de la ojimiel—Además, ¿Qué va decir la gente al ver a la gran top model Nanokura Mimori al lado de una tipa sin chiste que ni siquiera se puede arreglar el cabello? —sin duda sus palabras lastimaron a la pelinegra de ojos dorados, sintiendo sobre sus dedos su cabello claramente maltratado. Su hermanastra se fue del lugar dejándola con un nudo en la garganta, sin embargo no dejo que ni una sola lagrima saliera de su rostro, puso su frente en alto y comenzó a levantar la mesa no sin antes encender la televisión, notando que la sección de espectáculos estaba por comenzar en el noticiero matutino.

— Ahora vamos con las noticias del espectáculo, anunciando que la intérprete de Get Myself Back ya lanzo las fechas para su próxima gira "Love Story tour" —Kyoko no pudo evitar prestar su atención a la pantalla y escuchar con emoción la noticia— Así es señoras y señores, la diosa del amor, Minako-sama promete un gran espectáculo como agradecimiento por mantener sus últimos tres sencillos en los primeros lugares—la ojimiel comenzó a saltar de alegra al enterarse que su cantante favorita daría un concierto.

—Cielos, no creo poder pagar un boleto, son muy caros, ya se, le pediré a Okami-san que me adelante dos meses, ojala que el jefe no se moleste— pensó en voz alta sin darse cuenta que la imagen de su pantalla mostraba a un reconocido actor de cabellos oscuros.

—En otras noticias, la noche de ayer, el actor Tsuruga Ren fue reconocido como el artista más Hot de Japón, convirtiéndose así en el idol más cotizado del medio, en la entrevista que se le realizo, le preguntaron qué cualidades debería tener su mujer ideal y esto fue lo que contesto—la pelinegra se sintió atraída e hipnotizada al ver en la pantalla el rostro del guapo actor esperando con ansias sus palabras.

—Una gentil pero fuerte mujer — contesto con una ligera y encantadora sonrisa que atrapo por completo a la ojimiel, pero de inmediato agito su cabeza para despejar su cabeza y evitar que el actor se apoderada de su mente.

— Kyoko, definitivamente estas demente, nunca vas a conocerlo, solo en tus alocadas fantasías, acéptalo— se dijo a sí misma, a pesar de que admiraba al joven que lograba las más destacadas interpretaciones en la televisión — Con este aspecto, difícilmente lograre ser una actriz—un melancólico suspiro escapo de sus labios, siendo acompañado por la resignación, su sueño de actuar al lado de Tsuruga Ren, nunca se cumpliría.

_La joven fue preparando su bicicleta, se puso los audífonos y apretó el botón reproducir de su obsoleto pero útil móvil que podía almacenar más de cien canciones, la mayoría, de su cantante favorita. Mientras escuchaba su canción preferida comenzó a pedalear su bicicleta y admirar el matutino paisaje, arrepintiéndose por un momento haberle pedido a Mimori acompañarla hacia la escuela, sobre todo cuando empezaba a disfrutar la suave brisa sobre su rostro y entonaba una alegre canción. _

_Hello  
Haven't I seen your face before  
Did an angel just walk through the door  
Got me thinking bout  
LA LA LA  
Nothing better than - LA LA*_

* * *

_Había llegado minutos antes de que sonaran las campanas, encadeno su bicicleta y de inmediato se dirigió a su salón sin percatarse que en la parte alta del edificio, en el penúltimo piso, un joven de desordenados cabellos oscuros y de anteojos observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, desgraciadamente, solo se limitaba a verla, admirar y adorar la sonrisa que con luz propia reflejaba. _

—Buenos días— saludo con entusiasmo al ver a sus amigas, Kanae y Chiori, las únicas chicas que sabían todo sobre ella, su pasado, sus tristeza y su sueño de ser actriz.

—Déjame adivinar, tuviste el mismo sueño anoche— argumento Kanae mientras levantaba una ceja y cruzaba sus brazos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes Mouko-san? —cuestiono la ojimiel al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a un lado de ella, quedando delante de Chiori.

—Lo tienes escrito en tu cara—avergonzada ante las palabras de Chiori se tomó el rostro con ambas manos intentando no exponer tanto su euforia—Porque no creo que la bruja de Mimori y la mujer esa que dice ser tu madre te alegraran el día—ambas jóvenes apreciaban a su gentil y noble amiga, pero odiaban de sobremanera el trato que recibía por parte de su familia, sin embargo se sentían impotentes de no poder hacer nada, Kanae le propuso que viviera con ella y Chiori, en secreto escribía nefastos pensamientos hacia Mimori y Saena en una libreta que cargaba en todas partes.

—Y bien, ¿por fin le viste el rostro, como era?— cuestiono Kanae pero de inmediato la ojimiel se mostró desanimada.

—No, no pude—respondió cabizbaja pero los gritos por parte de sus demás compañeras se hicieron presentes en el pasillo.

—Otra vez lo mismo—dijo con fastidio Chiori mientras que Kanae rodaba sus ojos al ver como la ojimiel se levantaba de su lugar al ver como un joven de cabellos rubios caminaba con elegancia y aires de grandeza

—"Mi príncipe" —pensó la ojimiel imaginando al joven con ropas reales, dignas de un Rey. Pero su visión se interrumpió al ver como el rubio chocaba con un distraído joven de anteojos, logrando que el arrogante joven se molestara.

—Fíjate por donde caminas grandísimo idiota—pero se enfadó más cuando no recibió respuesta por parte del joven de cabellos castaños, al contrario, parecía ignorarlo—Oye, te estoy hablando—lo tomo bruscamente del hombro.

—Ese imbécil de Fuwa Sho, ¿Qué busca?, ¿una pelea? —cuestiono una disgustada Kanae por el comportamiento del rubio, sin embargo, ella no fue la única en quedarse con la boca abierta al ver que el chico de anteojos le retiraba violentamente la mano de encima, regalándole una aterradora mirada que dejo al chico más popular del instituto totalmente paralizado. Cuando pudo mover sus labios de inmediato sintió un cuerpo femenino envolviéndolo en un efusivo abrazo.

—Sho-chan—se trataba de Mimori, quien se encargó de ayuntar a todas las admiradoras del rubio, sintiéndose con el derecho de ser la única en tenerlo al autonombrarse como su pareja, algo que el mismo Fuwa Sho no ha desmentido.

—Rayos, y yo pensando que ese tarado por fin iba recibir su merecido— argumento Chiori con decepción al notar que el desconocido chico de anteojos había desaparecido y Mimori hacia acto de presencia.

—Sho-chan, te extrañe muchísimo, ¿y tú? —decía la muchacha sin darse cuenta de la mirada hostil que mostraba el joven, siguiendo los pasos del joven de cabellos oscuros.

— Sí, claro — contesto sin meditar mucho la respuesta pero eso no evito alegrar a la guapa modelo y causar una gran melancolía en el corazón de pelinegra de ojos dorados.

—Kyoko no pongas esa cara, ese idiota no vale la pena— decía Chiori al notar la tristeza de su amiga.

—Tiene razón, además el muy imbécil solo esta con Mimori para poder entrar al mundo del espectáculo, todo mundo sabe eso—argumento Kanae sin dejar de cruzar sus brazos. A pesar de todo, Kyoko mantenía esa esperanza viva, desde niña estaba enamorada del chico de cabellos rubios, eran muy unidos en su infancia logrando así despertar la envidia por parte de Mimori y hacer todo lo posible por llamar la atención, incluso prometiéndole ser presentado por importantes productores musicales.

—Atención alumnos— dijo el profesor segundos después de haber ingresado al aula— El siguiente fin de semana se celebrara el baile anual de esta escuela y como tema principal será…—varios estaban atentos con el tema de ese año, aunque otros no parecía tan importante— Mascarada — hubo gritos de emoción por parte de los alumnos provocando que el profesor nuevamente pidiera orden.

— "Un baile de máscaras, es una gran oportunidad para estar cerca de Sho-chan— pensó la joven de ojos color miel, quien a pesar de que eran amigos de la infancia, la popularidad del joven rubio influyo para que este dejara de hablarle de un día para otro, algo que Kyoko nunca comprendió, pero tampoco culpo.

* * *

_Horas más tarde, en el gran edificio de LME, un guapo joven de cabellos castaños estaba hablando con su manager sobre su participación en importantes proyectos para la empresa, sin embargo la hora de la comida había llegado y con ello una de las tantas tareas Yashiro Yukihito._

— Quédate aquí Ren, yo ordenare que nos traigan la comida— se levantó de su asiento para después alejarse de las mesas del gran comedor. Cuando el castaño se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, de su chaqueta saco una fotografía en donde salía una joven de cabellos oscuros y dulce sonrisa, era su pequeña pero embriagante adicción a la cual estaba atrapado desde la primera vez que la vio, sus ojos, el sonido de su voz, hasta su manera de caminar.

— Es linda, ¿Cómo se llama? — dio un fuerte respingo mientras su corazón estaba por salir de su pecho al escuchar esa voz tan familiar y a la vez peligrosa, estaba sumamente trastornado que no se dio cuenta en que momento su tesoro fue robado de sus dedos.

—Minako-sama—quería recuperarla pero la rubia fue más hábil esquivando todos sus movimientos.

— A Maria no le va gustar esto — dijo con voz burlona, pero por otro lado estaba contenta de que su pupilo mostrara interés por las mujeres.

—Por favor…— Ren seguía intentando pero todo resultaba inútil, solo le quedaba una opción, decir la verdad— Su nombre es Kyoko Mogami y vamos en la misma escuela—contesto resignado, pero con ello logro tener su fotografía de vuelta y guardarla nuevamente en el saco.

— ¿Has hablado con ella? — dijo la cantante con ojos brillosos y manteniendo sus manos entrelazadas cerca de su rostro.

— Solo una vez — contesto, dando entender que eso fue suficiente para ganar su corazón.

— ¿Eso es todo?, ¿no harás nada? — cuestiono bastante incrédula al tratarse de un joven cotizado y deseado por la mujeres nipona.

— No, el presidente y usted me advirtieron que debía mantener mi identidad oculta— contesto al verse en la situación de no revelar su nombre en la preparatoria que fue inscrito.

—Ya lo sé, pero debe haber una solución, déjame ayudarte ¿sí? —pidió la rubia pero al ver el rostro del actor supo que este se negaría rotundamente.

— Se lo agradezco sinceramente, pero de cualquier forma será inútil— a pesar de mantener una actitud serena y una sonrisa deslumbrante, en sus ojos se asomaba cierta tristeza y la cantante bien sabia de donde se originaba.

—Buenas tardes Minako-sama, ¿gusta comer con nosotros?—saludo el manager quien recién llegaba junto a un mesero quien acomodaba los platillos sobre la mesa.

—Muchas gracias pero por desgracia tengo un compromiso— respondió amablemente mientras hacia una leve reverencia— Asegúrate que Ren coma bien sus alimentos—

—Déjelo en mis manos, no se preocupe—

—Gracias, con permiso— se despidió pero con la clara intención de no rendirse, después de todo no era del todo seguro que la joven de la fotografía estuviera enamorada de otro, y si era así, tenía que comprobarlo por sus propios medios, solo debía conseguir una oportunidad para averiguarlo.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Hola, espero no recibir algún insulto por este medio, pero en parte este fic va dedicado a las personas que leen Should I Love Him?, lo se chicas, les he fallado vilmente al no actualizar, llevo poco, pero ya es algo, espero no se impaciente, antes de que finalice el año estará el capítulo 15, y para las personas que no han leído esta historia, las invito, pasaran un rato entretenido.**

**Minako : Es un personaje de Sailor Moon que a la vez es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.**

***La La La: Canción interpretada por Namie Amuro de su álbum Feel.**

**Es la primera vez que hago un UA de esta serie, aunque algunas conservan su esencia, y si se lo preguntan, si, Ren en esta historia tiene alrededor de 17 años, para algunas no será cómodo, pero era necesario, ya si de plano no es agradable, hare otro intento, bueno, si me queda tiempo jeje. **

**Saludos. **


End file.
